Global demand for data storage devices and services continues to grow and, at times, out paces the global supply. Data storage devices, such as disc drives, solid state drives, and solid state hybrid drives store data to various different recording media, utilizing correspondingly different storage methods. Disc drives are widely used as data storage devices in computing systems. To meet demand, disc drive providers have traditionally increased capacity of disc drives by increasing the areal density of data stored on the disc. At the same time, given the vast amount of data being stored and processed by users as well as the competitiveness of the industry, storage device providers are under pressure to continue driving down the unit cost.